


Soulmates

by ticklishraspberries



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Attempt 218, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Soulmates, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Tahani wants to learn everything there is to know about her new soulmate.





	Soulmates

“This is your soulmate, Tahani.”

“Woah,” was all Eleanor managed to say as a tall, absolutely beautiful woman entered. No way such a perfect human could be her soulmate…There was just no way.

But clearly it was.

Michael left them to be alone and get to know one another, and Tahani was full of energy and excitement.

“I never imagined my soulmate would be another woman!” she was saying. “When I was alive I only dated men, but I always said I thought it would be fun to play for the other team.” She threw in a wink after that before continuing, “Oh, I just can’t wait to learn everything about you Eleanor!”

And though Eleanor knew something was off, she couldn’t bring herself to break her apparent soulmate’s heart with the news that there was a serious mistake going on. And also, no way was she walking out of paradise without getting a kiss from an actual angel first.

“I am so excited to know you too,” Eleanor said, smiling brightly.

And so they talked. Well, mostly Tahani talked. She seemed to love the sound of her own voice, snobby accent and all, but Eleanor found it endearing.

“Well, enough about me,” Tahani said after what felt like years of her going on about all the wonderful things she did on Earth. “What about you?”

“You know…” Eleanor started. “I don’t like to talk about the things I’ve done. I like to keep myself humble, you know? But I can tell you some little fun facts about me instead! Uh, well my favorite color is green…I love iced coffee. I grew up in Arizona, my parents were divorced, I’m a bit of a sucker for reality television, I’m really ticklish, and…”

“Pardon?” Tahani asked. “What was that last one?”

“Oh!” Eleanor suddenly flushed. “I just said that I’m…really, uh, ticklish.”

Who knew that an angel could become a devil so quickly? Seriously, should tickling even be allowed it a place that was supposed to be paradise? Oh, well, maybe that was dramatic. Plus, how would the kinky people enjoy it? Actually, kinky people probably all went to the bad place -

Eleanor’s train of thought was interrupted by perfectly manicured fingers spidering over her jean-clad knee, making her let out an embarrassing squeal, and then almost immediately dissolving into a fit of giggles at the touch.

“I’ve barely even touched you!” Tahani cried, seeming very amused by the whole situation.

It wasn’t long before Eleanor was cornered on the couch with her new sexy soulmate tickling her nearly to tears.

“Oh, you are just too cute!” Tahani was cooing. “Your laugh is absolutely precious, I think I could get used to hearing it for all of eternity!”

“Please,” Eleanor choked out between giggles. “I’m gonna die!”

“You can’t die if you’re already dead, dear,” Tahani reminded her, switching tactics to squeeze at her hips, and the mortified Eleanor let out a snort of laughter that sent Tahani into her own fit of giggles.

“Oh, you are actually adorable,” she said, finally relenting her tickling, leaving Eleanor to curl into a ball and take deep, desperate breaths. “Terribly sorry if I got carried away there. I couldn’t help myself!”

“It’s fine,” Eleanor replied, still a little breathless. “I guess it’s my fault for mentioning it.”

“Well, I probably would have found out anyway.”

“This is true.”

An awkward silence fell between them, until Eleanor, back in an upright position, tentatively reached out to poke Tahani’s side, earning a small gasp of surprise followed by a dainty giggle. And the house was now filled with Tahani’s laughter as Eleanor sought her revenge.

What a great bonding activity to do with your new soulmate, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
